


Elevator Fun

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan has fun with Anakin on an elevator ride up to the Jedi Counsel





	Elevator Fun

Obi Wan and Anakin had stepped off their ship, feeling exhausted from their mission. Before they could go home, they were told they had to give their report to the counsel which neither thought was fair but such was the life of a Jedi. Anakin leaned against the wall in the elevator and closed his eyes. It was a five minute elevator ride so he hoped to get an extremely quick cat nap. 

"Would you open your eyes? You're not going to fall asleep on me and leave me to report on my own," Obi Wan told him, amused. 

Anakin moaned. "The force wants me to sleep. This is ridiculous. It's late. I'm exhausted. I just wanted to come home and take a quick shower with you before going to bed. Now, give me these next few moments of peace." 

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, which went unseen as Anakin had chosen not to open his eyes while speaking to his lover. Obi Wan grinned and got on his knees in front of Anakin who was too tired to pay any attention to Obi Wan's rare mischievous side through their force bond. He didn't know anything was happening until he felt Obi Wan's hand move up and down his leg. Anakin gasped and opened his eyes enough to glare at his lover. 

"Obi Wan Kenobi, what are you doing," Anakin asked, becoming aroused. It was not like his boyfriend to act so publically with his affections for Anakin. The elevator wasn't exactly a private place, despite the two of them being on it alone.

"Couldn't have you falling asleep on me," Obi Wan responded innocently. 

For the first time, Anakin was grateful for all the layers that a Jedi uniform brought. Obi Wan allowed his hand to slip into Anakin's pants where he found he wasn't wearing underwear. He raised an eyebrow at him. "What," Anakin asked innocently. "I got too hot to put on any." Obi Wan's hand ran up and down his inner thigh teasingly, causing a slight ticklish sensation.

"Do you want me to stop," Obi Wan asked grinning mischievously. 

Anakin had never seen Obi Wan act like this, and frankly, it turned him on quite a bit, as Obi Wan was already well aware of and grinning about delightfully. "If this is what a couple weeks of no sex entails, then, by all means, let's go without sex for this long again. I'm surprised by your behavior."

Obi Wan laughed before standing up, delighting in the whimper that Anakin made at the loss of Obi Wan's warm, comfortable hands. "I had to ensure that you stay awake. In all our experience together, one thing has proven to keep you awake and alert." 

Anakin scowled at Obi Wan. "Mean lover." The elevator stopped a few seconds later. 

"I'll make it up to you later tonight. Unless you're too tired for anything," Obi Wan teased, getting off the elevator.

Anakin scowled as he followed his lover to give their report. Thirty minutes later, when they were done, Obi Wan was pushed against the back of the elevator as Anakin took his turn to tease his lover in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a deleted scene from Revenge of the Sith where Obi Wan and Anakin say 'roger roger' after destroying droids in the elevator and came up with this (on an unrelated note, how could they have cut those two seconds? It was hilarious and showed a rare moment of fun between the two of them)


End file.
